deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Venom VS Bane
Venom VS Bane is the upcoming 74th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, featuring Venom from Marvel Comics and Bane from DC Comics ''in a battle of the enhanced villainous counterparts of Spider-Man and Batman. Venom will be voiced by Adam Wennick and Bane will be voiced by Christopher Guerrero. Description Interlude '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.' Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. Venom Wiz: The word "symbiosis" refers to two organisms living in beneficial harmony, such as when two beings bond over an obsessive, psychotic desire to kill Spider-Man. Boomstick: Eddie Brock was an up and coming journalist on the brink of national success, when life decided to just shit all over him. Wiz: One day, Eddie published an article incriminating a man he thought was a serial killer. However, that very same day, Spider-Man caught the real killer, publicly shaming Eddie; as a result, Eddie's company fired him, his father disowned him, and his wife left him. Also, he had cancer. Boomstick: Damn, talk about a bad day. Understandably pretty upset about it, Eddie blamed Spider-Man for ruining his life. This led to his fateful meeting with a weird, black, gooey alien. Remember Gack from the 90's? It's just like that, except alive and...evil... Venom: (Roars) Wiz: This was a symbiote from the planet Klyntar, an alien species with one goal: to grow stronger by fusing with a living host. I know that sounds intimidating and almost parasitic, but the Klyntar people are naturally a peaceful race. However, they often inherit their host's traits and personality, this symbiote in particular had previously bonded with a violent alien bent on genocide, and a costumed superhero everybody knows as...Deadpool! Boomstick: That crazy lunatic?! Oh, there's no way this symbiote is sane after that! Wiz: It wasn't. Afterward, it bonded with Spider-Man, who experienced this rage and lunacy firsthand. Horrified by this, Spider-Man eventually discarded the symbiote, unaware the alien had determined Spidey was its ideal host and became obsessed with him. Boomstick: Much like Bar Trash Cindy that sometimes you go home with, but never really wanna see her again. So, what do you get when you combine an angry man and a black goo monster both hatefully obsessed with the same guy? Most just call him "Venom". Wiz: Did you know? Eddie came up with the name "Venom" because he felt he was "spewing venom from the tabloids he worked at." Boomstick: Seriously? Ugh, I give that origin a 3 out of 10. Thank God the name's cool at least, and Venom's abilities are even cooler. He's insanely strong, ridiculously agile, and has a fast paced healing factor; he can power through bullets with no problem at all. Plus, the symbiote carries some of the abilities of its previous owners, including Spidey. That means he can climb on walls and shoot webbing strong enough that Spidey himself can't break through. Wiz: Technically speaking, Venom simply reproduces the webbing effects via one of his more useful powers: shapeshifting. The symbiote can act as a liquid, allowing it to increase Venom's size for intimidation, or even mimic Eddie's everyday clothing for discretion. 'Boomstick: Well, that would be handy! You could change your outfit on the fly and you wouldn't even ever have to put on clothes! ' Bane Death Battle FIGHT! K.O.! Results Wiz: The winner is... Trivia * This is 9th DC vs Marvel themed Death Battle, the first 8 were Rogue VS Wonder Woman, Batman VS Spider-Man, Batman VS Captain America, Deadpool VS Deathstroke, Iron Man VS Lex Luthor, Green Arrow VS Hawkeye, Flash VS Quicksilver, and Hulk VS Doomsday. ** As well as the 28th rivalry themed Death Battle. Category:Death battles Category:Upcoming death battles Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Fights animated by Kayas Category:'DC vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Anti-Hero vs Villain themed Death Battles Category:Fights with voice actors Category:'Villains' themed Death Battles